It is known for single-phase-encapsulated circuit breakers which each have a separate encapsulating housing and a separate drive to be used in gas-insulated high-voltage assemblies with rated voltages of 200 kV and more.
Such a metal-encapsulated, gas-insulated high-voltage switchgear assembly is known from EP 0872931 A2 which has single-phase-encapsulated circuit breakers and single-phase-encapsulated busbars. The circuit breakers are in this case arranged horizontally on a plane, with the housing of the busbars being arranged above the circuit breakers. Each busbar comprises three housings which are arranged parallel to one another, specifically in each case one housing for each phase conductor, with the longitudinal axes of these housings running at right angles to the longitudinal axes of the circuit breakers.
A high-voltage switchgear assembly such as this occupies a relatively large amount of space, in particular because an unusable empty space remains between the individual components.